Forum:How does someone make those cool sigs?
I just wanted to ask, I've seen many people have really cool 'customized' sigs, and i was wondering how, and if I could get one for myself. THNX! Arby7290 12:32, 25 October 2008 (UTC) What kind of sig would you want? I can try and fix one for you if you want, but you have to give me a description. The best way to do it is to make a template and then every time you sign your comments, you put the template in and it'll show up. That's what i did. Also if you're familiure with RGB hex triplet colour codes then it'll make them a lot cooler looking. But yeh, tell us what you want and i'm sure matey will make it for you. Regards, So like just make a template, then write the stuff you want as your sig in the template, then whenever you sign something, you just put the template there instead of the four ~ thingies? Arby7290 16:20, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah. That works too except that it won't display the time and date of your signature. KAC- 16:38, 25 October 2008 (UTC) You can add the time and date to the template. I'm not sure how though. Ask Subby, whe knows everything there is to know about coding. :Heh... I know everything about coding? :P Anyway, I just figured out the system. To add the time and date to the template, just do as so: ~~~~~ Which comes out as so: 17:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) So, you'll just need to add in FIVE tidles (~~~~~)... So, :P KAC- 17:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) OMG really? I might try that. Anyhoo, before i do it's time for another random question time. The IRC for this site doesn't load up for me on my laptop but how can i go on? There's a load of other client thingymabobs but i don't have a clue about how to work them or anything. So could i please be enlightened or helped please? Here we go: 17:44, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry that was awful english! Also can i put that five tide thing into my sig template? 17:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I've helped parkster with the IRC stuff, so you don't need to help him anymore. Ciao, 18:18, 25 October 2008 (UTC) You can just pop on over to central and in your prefs you can set your sig as your signature. Then you can just do the four tildes if you want your sig and date, or three if you just want the sig [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Well I made a "rough draft" of something I would like. here it is. Oops, i didnt see the blue part. Why is that coming up? well i guess ive failed with my first attempt. Would anyone be willing to make one for me? Arby7290 23:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) An easy way to make 1 is just copy someone elses into ure template page, then change the link and words to say whatever u want ures to say n add pictures n what not... I made my sig by copying the layout of others and modifying it more to my liking. Not super orgiginal, but hey, it works... You've got the property template in it aswell. To get rid of that in the sig but have it on the template page then wrap the property template around these tags: . Also you need to have a link to your user page but more importantly; your user '''talk' page. Hope this helps,